


The Big Sur Adventure, Part 1

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sam and his love for Audi. Specifically the run he did in California this summer. I think someone else was along for the ride...<br/>I had to change the name to accommodate for the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Sur Adventure, Part 1

Sam’s POV

Sleek. Sexy. Fast. And with curves in all the right places. My hands travelled over her beautiful body, so hard under my palm. I could feel the heat radiating off her.

"You two wanna be alone?"

I looked up, taking my eyes off the beautiful, steel body before me, only to behold another hard body leaning against it. I pulled my hand free from the Audi and returned Cait's smirk with a sexy smile. I walk over to her, her body so sexily curved around the black frame, and stand before her, leaning in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, lover. This is just a passing infatuation. I only have eyes for you." Then I licked her ear as a shiver ran through her body.

"Uh hmm." 

She ran her hands up underneath my black jacket, stroking up and down until one hand made its way to my front, cupping my package through my Chinos. I closed my eyes and sucked in some air.

"But it's not me that's made you hard right now, is it."

It wasn't a question, and with a gentle squeeze she released her hold and placed her hands around my head, pulling me to her.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy, I just may agree to a threesome though."

I groaned and tossed my head back, "You're killing me, woman."

"Good."

Caitriona pushed me gently away, smiled and pushed herself off the car and walked around the rear to the passenger side. 

"Well, are we going?"

I sighed, looked down and remembered just why kilts were better than trousers. I adjusted myself, grabbed my sunglasses from the roof of the car where I had placed them five minutes before, and slipped into the drivers’ seat.

It was a lazy afternoon sipping Cabernet at a winery in Southern California when we had decided a good road trip was in order. Just the two of us heading down the highway. Something freeing about it, while still laying low, under the radar. I, of course, over-ruled her on the type of transportation. She had suggested an SUV. Something with room. Room, I knew, for the shopping she had planned to do along the way.

I vetoed that right away. If I was driving - and I was going to be driving - I wanted something that hummed and purred. Something that vibrated through my body as I rode her hard, Something like my beautiful wife.

We headed up the coast to Big Sur. A desperate need to get the hell out of LA. A toxic city that glistened like diamonds in people's minds, but if you got a close enough, was nothing but a lump of coal with jagged edges and a blackness that left a stain on your soul.

We drove in silence for most of the time, just enjoying the tranquillity of each others company. We didn't need words to always come between us. Just being close, her hand resting on my thigh, kept our bodies and minds content. Just two normal lovers drinking in a beautiful day in silence. I would see her eyes close occasionally, leaning her head into the sun that shone through the window, a hint of a smile on her face. She was at peace. And when she was, so was I.

We had stopped by the side of the highway. I wanted a few pictures of myself with the car. She laughed at me, full and loud. Accused me of paying more attention to my mistress, but she indulged me just the same. She took a few photos and scoffed when I suggested an encouraging tweet to Audi just may land me a free car. Or at the very least, free rentals for a lifetime.

 

Cait's POV

Sam is such a man. And by that I mean incredibly predictable around cars. Yes, it was a very nice car. But I had wanted something with a little more...room. He accused me of just wanting to fill it up with shopping. Well, can I help that I like nice things? Apparently I'm not the only one since I just finished taking photos of him leaning against some very expensive merchandise.

We had gotten back in the car and I brushed my wind-swept hair down. I found the quiet had seemed to dissipate and fly away with the wind. 

"Listen to this," he said and closing his eyes, pressed the ignition. The car rumbled to life once more and Sam let out a moan.

"Good Lord," I turned my head, laughing at him. 

He laughed along with me, "What?"

I just shook my head as we set off for freedom once more. We spoke of silly things and random memories, my heart aching just a little that he hadn't been a part of my life sooner. Occasionally, a ridiculous bitterness called forth an anger to the stars that we had been kept apart from each other for so long. While rational thought knew it had nothing to do with anything and that had we met long ago, we may neither have been in places in our lives where it could have worked. 

We were older now. Perhaps the best time to have met. Foolish flings and meaningless relationships bring a wonderful clarity to mind when you finally meet the someone you are meant to be with. It's like a peacefulness falls upon your body and soul. Even in the throws of passion, when your clawing at each other and grunting like a bitch in heat, there is a kind of peace.

Sam had been going on about some YouTube video of a talking cat that had been done so well. Apparently it messed his mind up so much that he had looked at Eddie with a curiosity on why she never spoke,

"You're serious?"

He laughed, "Yes."

"I don't think you want to hear her talk. Think about it. The day she was laying on your back in bed and you farted..." we both started to laugh. After all, we are a pair of 10-year old’s, "she'd probably curse you out."

"Well, she's the one who always lays on me, facing my ass," he said through laughter-filled tears.

I leaned forward, pulling the seat-belt taught, holding my chest to ease the muscle from the exhaustion of my giggles. I popped open the glove-box, in search of Kleenex to wipe my eyes when I was faced with a long, slightly thick, brown object. I pulled the offending object out and held it up to Sam.

He shrugged as he took a turn a little faster than intended, "I thought just for fun."

A raised an eyebrow, "A cigar for fun?"

"Well, maybe not fun," he admitted. "Just for when we're chilling at the hotel."

"On the balcony, of course."

He smiled, "Of course." 

Happy wife. Happy life.

I fiddled with the Cuban. Rolled it back and forth between my fingers like a questionable object. I gently sniffed it and suddenly something popped into my head. I looked over at Sam, who was still keeping a watchful eye on me as much as the road.

I sniffed the cigar once more and tentatively stuck out my tongue, tasting it lightly, experimenting. I could feel his eyes dart between the road and me. I traced the cigar from my lips, down my chin and weaved it down my throat like a snake winding across a desert plain.

I had worn a soft cream A-line dress with a low sweetheart neckline. I loved lingerie, but I was small enough to get away from not having to wear a bra if the bodice was fitted enough. I traced the cigar on top of the dress, around my breast, my nipple puffing up underneath its attention, straining against the fabric.

"Cait, you’re going to get us killed."

I heard him, and muffled, “Eyes on the road,” and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations of doing something I shouldn't be doing. I replaced the cigar with my hand, sneaking it under the low neckline, pinching the nipple, rolling it between the tips of my fingers. I let the cigar travel lower as I continued the seduction on the top half of my body.

Spreading my legs, the skirt of the dress rising up higher against my thighs, I let the cigar disappear under the cloak of fabric. I turned my head, opening my eyes, and watched Sam's chest rise and fall in fever. The cigar snuck around my panties and just as Sam's eyes fell on me, I pushed the object inside me with a - ohhhh - my body rising off the leather seat.

The car weaved objectively and Sam steadied himself at the wheel, shouting, "Balfe!"

I didn't care. I was lost in pleasure. One hand massaged my breast as the cigar plundered deep within me. The skirt rising and falling with each push and pull of my hand. 

"Caitriona..." he spoke softly now with wanton abandon. A desperate need deep within him to be a part of anything sexual that had to do with me. Any dual masturbation sessions never lasted long. He would always remove my fingers or vibrator away and immediately replace it with himself. Never able to last long after that. A guttural demand to reclaim my body as his.

I watched through lowered lashes as he moved one hand from the wheel, slowing down considerably, and rest it on his crotch. I watched him unzip, taking caution to keep his eyes on the road, while still stealing glances at me. His hand reached in, stroked quickly, then pulled free.

“Fuck this!” 

He shifted the car into one of the pull-outs. It didn’t matter that it was in the wide open of the coastal highway, overlooking the expansive and mysterious ocean. It didn’t matter that any person driving less than eighty miles an hour would see. All that mattered was his needing to be inside me and my need to have him fill me like only he could.  
We halted to a stop and he moved to put the seat back, the pace of the mechanism excruciatingly slow. I pulled the cigar free from my body and brought it to my mouth. I had all of Sam’s attention now as I took it in my mouth, sucking up all my juices, the taste of the cigar mixed in.

He went to shut the car off, but I stopped him with a hand on his and a shake of my head. “Leave it on.” I climbed over the centre console, not an easy feat, straddling his body, my back against the steering wheel. He pulled the emergency brake up as I manoeuvered enough to allow him access to my wet centre. He felt around underneath the dress, finding my drenched panties and after deciding the barrier too annoying, ripped them easily and tossed it aside. There goes another pair I thought. He held himself steady, stiff and wanting as I sunk down on him.

We sat in silence, relishing the wet heat as I slowly started to move my lower body, His hands wrapped around my waist as my lips grazed his ear, “Do you feel that rumble? The car.”

“Yessss,” he said in a hiss.

“Welcome to your threesome, Heughan.”

He pulled his head back against the head-rest. The blackness in his eyes were almost demonic. So dark I could almost see my reflection. He growled low and deep, pulling me in, lips to lips, with bruising force. His tongue found its way home inside my mouth as I rose and fell on him, his hips meeting me with vigour in each thrust.

I did my best to pretzel myself over his body. But the slapping of skin on skin and the force of which our bodies met started to cramp my legs and I found myself getting sloppy until finally I hit my head on the roof. I dropped down with an “Ow”, and ended up pushing the horn sensor with my back as I did, the sound breaking the stillness of our surroundings.

Sam laughed, the crazed eyes gone, “Sorry baby,” he rubbed my head, “I’m so sorry.”

“THIS is why I wanted an SUV,” I said steadying myself, my hands on his shoulders.

He pulled my face down to meet his, kissing me deep, “You had this planned?”

“Not entirely. I didn’t know you’d have a cigar.”

“Hmpf. Bloody cigar. That cunt is mine. Get in the back. I want your ass in the air.”

I wiggled through the centre of the car and promptly fell in the back seat. I watched Sam cover his dick with his hand instead of tucking back in and exit the front seat. Moments later he was closing the back door behind him. I had already bent over, facing out the passenger window, and lifted the dress around my waist when I felt his hardness against my backside.

He slapped my ass twice. Hard. Eliciting a loud cry from me, but a wiggle of my ass to ask for more. He slapped me again, “I should fuck your ass to pay you back for that passenger-side show.”

I shook my ass, taunting him, “I told you, never gonna happen. You’re too big,” I said over my shoulder.

Sam sucked his thumb hard for a second and set it free with a loud pop, “Hmm…too big for here,” he said as he pushed his thumb inside my ass.

I pulled forward, the sensation of intrusive pleasure and pain at the same time, messing with my senses. It took only a moment of accommodation before I started to move, his thumb becoming an extension of my body.

“But,” he continued, his fingers finding my pussy, “not too big for here,” and with that he buried himself deep inside me. 

“Oh my God,” I panted. “Fuck me, Sam.” 

He did just that. He pushed up inside me with his cock and thumb, his other hand pulling my breasts free from the dress, pinching and twisting the nipples.

“Fuck Caitriona. Fuck. Fuck. Chriiiiisssst.” He chanted behind me,

I could feel his movements becoming ragged and knew he was close. 

“Make me cum, Sam. Own me.”

“I do own you,” he pushed and pulled, both dick and thumb working in unison. 

I put my left arm out, holding onto the back of the soft leather of the passenger seat. His hand abandoned my breasts and joined mine, fingers entwining as he grunted and groaned behind me. I was getting close as well. I’d been close with the cigar. 

“She’s with us, Sam. She’s part of this,” I had meant it to urge him on. Nothing is more exciting to men than the idea of two women, even if one of the women in question was a car. 

“No,” he pulled my hand from the seat and brought it around to his ass, leaving my hand to rest there, aiding our movement. His hand went to my hip and he pounded into me, 

“My cunt,” pound. “My ass,” smack. “All miiiinnnne” he said with a final thrust, coming deep inside my body. 

His thumb pulled free from my ass and that finally set off my own climax. It came through me from somewhere deep and took me over, my inner walls claiming his cock with each tightening grasp as I desperately tried to sink him further inside me.

His body fell over me, covering me like a wet blanket. And a wet blanket it was as he had never actually taken off his shirt, so the sweat had collected over the thin material. Nothing existed, not even the hum of the car or the crash of the waves far below, except our breathing. We were pulled out of her reverie with the sound of an approaching car over the hard stones of the pull-out.

Sam pulled my dress below my bottom before tucking himself back in as I pulled the dress up over my breasts, the hardened nipples catching the fabric before finally relenting and falling beneath the cover of modesty.

We finally stole a glance out the window and realized it was a State Patrol car. I hiccupped and laughed, “Whoops.”

Sam looked at me in horror, “Whoops?” 

I shrugged. 

Sam opened the door, coughed under his breathe and slowly slid out, closing the door behind him. Just as I decided to do the same, I saw the police cars door open. I ducked in the front seat quickly, keeping my head facing forward.

Sam lowered the window as the cop approached the car.

Smiling like the good citizen he is, Sam wished the officer a good day. He was greeted with a smirk and a nod. “Is something wrong? My wife was having a bit of car sickness, so we just took a break.”

“Uh huh,” the cop replied, not buying any of it. I smiled sweetly at him, but knew the jig was up. “Well, we have an idling law here in California. Next time your wife is feeling…ill, might I suggest you turn your engine off before helping her out.”

Sam nodded and apologized as he moved to produce the rental papers from the glove box, the cigar on the passenger side floor catching his eye. I giggled softly, earning an angry stare before he turned back to face the officer. After a quick check, the cop left with a wave and headed back to his car.  
With a push of a button, replacing the window back in place, I rested my hand on Sam’s thigh. “I’m sorry,” and I meant it. Well, sorta. No. Not really.

The State Patrol officer headed back onto the highway as Sam shifted into Drive. With a heavy sigh he turned the wheel, “You’ll be sorry, alright,” he looked at me, the darkness in his eyes returning, “your ass is mine.”

I gulped and wondered how close we were to a drug store to stock up on some lube.


End file.
